


Kiss It Better

by pufflers



Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflers/pseuds/pufflers
Summary: Deuce invites Sebek to a Heartslabyul tea party in place of Ace considering said boy is out sick. Shenanigans ensue and Sebek is helpless to stop them.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Sebek Zigvolt
Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Kiss It Better

_ "...sugar?"  _

_ "...thank yo..." _

_ "...ou pass me a slice of cake?"  _

_ "...tart looks delicious Trey! You…"  _

Porcelain cups clink against their paired saucer, forks scrape against plates, mindless chatter servicing as white noise surrounding the tea garden. Busy bodies move to and fro, squeezing past tables with sweets of all kinds piled on their trays, soon to join the other assortments of foods on the center tables for students to eat.

_ "...ebek…you...tea…?"  _

Sebek is promptly brought out of his reverie of observations when he feels a shake at his shoulder, unrelenting even as he lets out a grunt. Deuce however gives him an extra shake to make sure he's returned from his impromptu trip to the clouds above before he speaks.

"Trey-senpai asked if you wanted some tea." 

Sebek eyes drift towards the upperclassman standing before them, a serving trolley by his hip and the most ornate teapot he's lain eyes on in quite the while: vines climbing up the sides of its body, vibrant roses scattered all over the pitcher, gold lining the bottom and spout. Lilia-sama had a collection of tea sets himself, all just as vibrant as this vessel and even  _ more _ so, he did have quite the preference for more striking designs and colour schemes after all…

Sebek nods his head, and Trey smiles as he pours the umber liquid into the cup by his hand. Steam rises forth from the cup, hitting his face and causing goosebumps to rise across his skin from the temperature change. 

Steaming hot. 

Exactly how he liked to enjoy his tea.

A strong bergamot scent permeates the air, and he relaxes at the familiar scent: Earl Grey.

"The water boiled over so I suggest waiting a couple of minutes before you start drinking."

The light squeaking of wheels signals Trey's exit as he pushes the trolley towards another table, predictably offering them the hot beverage as well. 

"I have no idea how you enjoy that stuff," Deuce wrinkles his nose, "tastes like you're drinking straight from a flower vase to me."

"That's oddly specific and knowing you..." Sebek snorts, his hand scooping three spoonfuls of sugar into his cup, "...nevermind." 

"Hey! If you think I go around sipping flower vases for fun then stop that! Because I don't!!" Deuce's voice is shrill as he denies Sebek's implications but a steady look from the boy seated across from him has him sinking into his chair. "I only did it  _ once… _ b-but that doesn't make me a vase chugger..." Deuce trails off in a mumble, his ears flushed at the admittance.

"I don't assume you are but if you give me  _ reason _ to believe so," Sebek stirs his tea, watching as the sugar crystals dissolve under the guide of his spoon. "Either way this is a black tea blend, nothing of this 'flower water' you speak of applies here." 

"I regret inviting you here," Deuce buries his face into his arms with a loud groan. 

Ace had unfortunately caught a cold in the midst of helping the science club with a favour, the greenhouse sprinklers proved to be a formidable enemy, and worsened the already chilly atmosphere (it was to be expected his nose started running terribly that same morning.) 

Riddle had excused the first year from dorm activities with a sigh, shaking his head as he muttered to himself about his careless attitude. He turned to Deuce asking if he had anyone in mind he'd like to invite alongside him in place of Ace. The kind gesture warmed Deuce's heart and he mulled over who might enjoy this atmosphere...

Epel wasn't comfortable with stuffy atmospheres considering how much he grumbled about Pomefiore's during their shared time, and he wouldn't want to force him to come along in lieu of that.

...Jack? He doesn't seem like the tea-and-sweets type either...

Sebek liked tea didn't he? If his rants complaining about the pungent smell Ace's coffee emits in the mornings and why tea was the better alternative were anything to go by then Sebek seemed like the only and  _ proper _ choice.

With a resolute nod, he tells Riddle of his invitee.

Deuce's elbow bumps against his dessert plate creating a loud clatter and alerting him of the crumb cake he had acquired earlier and successfully diverting his attention from his grievances. His hands feel for the mass of powdered sugar-covered dough, still stubbornly keeping his arms crossed and lifting his head from it enough to bring the treat up to his mouth.

"That's your fourth slice. Indulgence breeds regret."

"Alright, alright! You're starting to sound like Riddle…" Deuce shouts after hastily swallowing down a bite of his cake, powdered sugar scattered all over his fingers, some even make it onto the table. Riddle  _ certainly _ had foresight to cover them with white tablecloths.

Sebek sighs, taking a sip of his tea, "You're such a messy ea--!!" only to be cut off by his own whispered curses. He rapidly puts down his cup, a hand coming to cover his mouth. 

"Sebek, are you okay?!" Deuce jerks up, his chair falling backwards from the movement, his eyebrow knotted and worried.

"I'm fine," Sebek waves off the other boy's concerns but discomfort laces his words, "I merely burned my tongue is all." 

Trey  _ had _ warned him but he neglected his words in favour of mindlessly taking a drink in the midst of chastising Deuce. He was completely at fault but the burning sensation enveloping the tip of his tongue  _ is _ scalding and a small part of him wants to direct his irritation at the person who didn't keep a watchful eye and let the water boil over...

"You look pained though…ah!" Deuce springs up once more, this time sidestepping their table entirely, siddling closer to Sebek, "My mom always told me to dull the pain you have to kiss it better." 

Deuce sternly places his hands on Sebek shoulders, who stiffens under the sudden hold. Before any protests can erupt from Sebek's mouth he's promptly silenced with Deuce forcibly pushing his lips against his. Rigid under the bruising kiss, his cheeks flush brighter as seconds tick by. Whether from lack of oxygen or genuine embarrassment? Who's to say…

The thought of having to reciprocate hasn't even begun to cross his mind until the weight at his lip lessens as Deuce pulls away. 

They share a breath, maybe two before Deuce's eyes comedically widen.

"I didn't think this through…" 

Sebek's silence and coloured cheeks was answer enough, he did  _ not. _

"C-could you have not have casted the frog tail healing spell and be done with it?" 

"The what?" 

"Does the Rose Kingdom not have such a spell?" Sebek's eyebrows furrow, "Lilia-sama would cast it whenever I suffered a cut…"

"No, but that sounds so useful now that you mention it. Honestly that would work much b-...better...than a kiss..." Deuce stammers, his cheeks beginning to mirror the blush on Sebek's face, his mind finally catching up with his actions.

"I wouldn't believe so…" 

"What?"

"N-Nothing!! I had something stuck in my throat." Sebek clears his throat as if to make his excuse more believable. 

When Trey passes by their table later on he wonders why they seem avoidant of each other's eyes, twiddling their thumbs in place of striking up conversation. Aren't they good friends?

...did he perhaps miss something?

**Author's Note:**

> the frog tail healing spell sebek mentions here is the very common rhyme 'sana sana colita* de rana si no sanas hoy sanaras mañana' which translates into 'heal heal little tail of frog if you dont heal today youll heal tomorrow'
> 
> *colita translates into either little tail or butt ive heard both variants so pick your poison, i personally think butt is funnier but sebek seems like the type to say frog tail
> 
> Its what people typically say as they lightly rub a cut, etc and its kinda like the spanish equivalent/response of kissing an injury better if that makes sense. Why a frog? Who knows its most likely said for the rhyming scheme 
> 
> I thought it surprisingly fit valley of the thorns lore and lilia especially if they sung about frog tails while healing a bruise or cut with magic because as everything in the vot is, its done with magic


End file.
